Alucard vs slenderman
by Dracanus4
Summary: alucard and seras are sent into the woods to investigate strange killings. but what does the collective think about that.


"Police girl" a deep male voice said. The sudden intrusion into seras' mind woke her up instantly, though she was not very surprised that her master had woke her up in such a rude manner. Since missions became more frequent, her master wasted no time in preparing her for the missions. "Yes master, what do you need" she asked the master vampire. "Integra is sending us on a mission". This time, when the vampire spoke, he was in full view, standing right next to her coffin."Shes giving us the briefing soon, we should prepare for it, we may be traveling". This was not surprising to seras; just a week ago they had to help two brothers clear out a nest of creatures called leviathans. She has since then forgot their names, though she remembered one of them might have been named dean. She got out of her coffin, and went to the armory.

She pulled out her harkonnenen and placed it in its case. She then carried it all the way to Integra's office, were both sir Integra, her master, and Walter were waiting. "Ah there you are seras. As I was telling alucard, we are sending you to the United States, there are reports of strange murders there". Seras jumped at the word murder, wondering if it was a vampire committing them. "What excactly happened to the victims sir". Integra realized that she forgot to leave the details out, so she kindly explained everything about the murders. "The victims were impaled on tree branches, and drained of blood. Their organs were removed and torn apart before being place into containers, then the bodies were rearranged into different positions". At this, alucard spoke, "what makes you think that something supernatural caused this my master". Integra shot a look at him "the United States government has asked us to take care of this problem, and I am asking you, being the most capable in this field, to carry out the task". Then, Integra asked her servant a question which perked him right up. "Are you feeling bored alucard", to which his response was a cheerful "yes I am master".

On the plane, alucard was very silent, and was taking sips of wine all the while. He finally wondered what could be so important that the Americans wanted the hellsing organization to take care of it."I guess we'll have to find out" he said out loud. "What?" seras asked. "Nothing police girl, it was nothing, just me thinking out loud my dear". Seras sometimes wondered what was going on in his head.

Meanwhile…

The three men walked quickly through the dense woods, taking small breaks to avoid who, or whatever was pursuing them. They were having a discussion about their little predicament while fleeing from a number of dark forces. "so were finally gonna die aren't we. I never thought I would end up being killed in the woods by a bunch of supernatural stalkers". "jay stop talking, they might hear us". Vincent was very angry at jay for nearly getting them killed. He wanted to live as much as the next guy, and he knew jay did too. "Come on Vince, we just need to whisper a little to-"Noah was quickly cut off by the site of black tentacles flying towards them. Luckily they made sharp movements which allowed them to dodge them. Noah, Jay, and Vincent were all being chased by the collective, and were trying to find a safe area so that they could survive such horrors that would be committed upon their bodies should they be caught. When they reached clearing, they were confronted by Kevin, Noah's old friend, now a willing servant of the operator. "hello Noah" he said."Kevin, what are you doing, wheres the operator, why are you here". Kevin just made a devilish grin, before speaking once more,"hes on more important bisness. It seems that there is a disturbance, and that would be disappointing. We can't have that no can we". Noah's hand rolled into a fist and went flying straight for Kevin's face, but Noah stopped his arm when he caught sight of him, the operator's favorite pet. The creature had completely black eyes, yet the darkness gave them an illuminated yellow glow. Its backbone was distorted, and it could warp its neck to an impossible angle. Its limbs looked half canid, and it face looked almost deceptively innocent, yet its sharp fangs proved otherwise. Its fingers were bony and webbed, and were topped with sharp talons. its hair dangled from the side of its head, and the strands were quite wispy. It could speak, if you could call a shrieking sound speaking. I you listened close enough, you could barely make out words. It began to spoke in its horrifying voice. "You disappoint us" was all that was heard. Kevin had already teleported to a nearby tree, smirking violently. "Have fun with the rake, boys". And with that, he was gone, far from the clearing. The rake then proceeded to jump onto the three boys in a malicious manner…

Alucard and seras had already arrived at their intended destination, and they were soon well on their way into the dense wood. Since arriving, seras had the feeling they were being watched. When they had entered the deep, dark, depressing woods, this feeling became stronger than ever. Soon alucard too, realized that they were being followed. When the stalker showed himself, alucard observed him. He was tall, and dressed in black. He was very skinny, and he had some sort of supernatural energy surrounding him. But the most incriminating thing about him, was that on his face, was a skull mask. Alucard could only assume this pathetic man was the one stalking them. "So it was you. You're really pathetic, stalking your prey like a wild dog". Alucard pulled out his casull, and loaded it with blessed silver bullets."I prefer to be more, straightforward when I kill somebody", and with this, alucard took aim and shot the man. But when alucard looked, there was just a bullet on the ground, no body, and no masked man. In an instant, alucard realized that the man was behind him. He barely had time to turn around before the man shoved his arm right through his chest. The man then began twisting his arm inside the master vampire, causing blood to shoot out f the wound. The man dislodged his arm from the seemingly dead vampire, before turning to the other one. Before the man could advance toward seras, a cruel laughing was heard. Alucard's body began to glow, and he instantly reformed before the man. The masked man barely had time to react before alucard bit into his neck and drained him of blood, completely destroying the masked man that had foolishly tried to kill the no life king. Alucard and seras then moved on, realizing that their task was not complete.

Noah and the others barely got away from the rake alive when it leaped at them. While running they stopped when they came across it. It was deadhead. He was really dead though. There was not much blood, but enough to know that there was barely a struggle. His neck had what seemed to be a large bite mark in his neck. Jay felt disgusted by the sheer sight of it. Something else was out here, something that was worse than the operator, or his mind slaves, or his favorite pet. They all realized that they were in more danger than they could imagine. If they could get out of the woods, they might be safe. All the sudden, they heard a large explosion. By instinct, they went to see what the commotion was.

Alucard smirked wildly as he watched the police girl. "Oh you are just a treat". Seras had just shot a girl with the harkonnenen. She had strange x marks over her eyes. Seras had no idea what she was had done. The woman had come straight at her with a knife. She had tried to kill her. What was seras supposed to do, die? Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a man, his arms covered in scars. It seemed as though he was teleporting closer to her. Alucard took care of him quickly. There was a silence before three men walked into the clearing. They looked quite terrified, evidenced by their frantic movements. "Who the hell are you" the one boy asked. "I'm alucard, and you are". "Noah, Noah Maxwell". Alucard smirked brightly, before speaking once more "it's a pleasure to meet you Noah, would kindly tell me what's going on".

Noah and his friends immediately explained everything. They started with slenderman, the collective, the rake, how they ended up in this whole mess, and how they were so happy to see somebody that could help them. Vincent then spoke to alucard "did you kill deadhead" "who" "deadhead, tall skinny, omnipresence, skull mask". Alucard smirked at the last part "oh that guy, yeah I totally killed him, bit him in the neck and drank all his blood". When Noah heard this, he stood up "drank his blood, what are you a vampire". Alucard responded to this with a cruel smile, which showed off his mouth full of sharp teeth. "I'm guessing that's a yes", jay said, before realizing that firebrand, swain and persolus were behind them. Alucard realized this too, and stood to face them. He shot firebrand in the head before decapitating persolus. Seras shot swain with a depleted uranium shell, and it was all over. Alucard could tell by the looks on the boys faces that they had never seen guns or cannons like the one he and his fledgling used. He could also tell that they had never seen a vampire before. His fun was cut short when another member of the collective appeared, he assumed him to be Kevin. Kevin stood beside a strange, canine-like humanoid, which he assumed was the rake. Kevin then spoke "so whose this Noah, I don't remember him being a part of Vincent's little gang". Noah spoke to his old friend with bitter resentment "this is the vampire, alucard, and his fledgling seras". Kevin just smirked, looking at the vampire with skepticism "well I guess the rake will have to test that". The rake pounced onto alucard, only to be filled with several silver bullets. The rake then fell dead, limp on the ground. "I guess this is gonna take more than just the masters small force. I'll have to call the operator". Suddenly a tall figure formed behind Kevin. It looked exactly similar to a man, except for it tall figure, its tentacles, its pale skin, and lack of a face. Alucard shot at it several times, but to no avail. Slenderman teleported too quickly, and dodged the bullets faster than one could blink. Alucard was then hit with a massive amount of sharp tentacles, which tore into his body repeatedly as he continued to shoot at slenderman. "It's clear that you're much more than I can handle at this level of power, it may require more to end you". Alucard stood up and moved his hands towards his face. "Releasing control art restriction systems 3...2...1...Approval of situation 'A' recognized, commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent." Alucard became completely surrounded by shadow matter, before thousands of hellhounds emerged from his body. If the slenderman had the ability to show emotions, he would have shown the vampire that he had just shit his pants. In minutes it was all over. Baskerville at slenderman and Kevin, and alucard gained some of the operators power. When he told Integra all about his mission, she gave him a thumbs up sort of attitude. A few weeks later, the three boys had released their experiences with the tall man onto youtube, to which alucard continuously trolled the other viewers until he had been banned. When seeing this he responded with a big fat "oh god damn it".


End file.
